Khnum
Khnum is a Goa'uld System Lords, which has resulted in prejudice to the latest queens preventing the extinction of species during the attack on the Goa'uld planet Harset. It 'was recognized as the new Supreme System Lord, beginning the Fourth Dynasty History Unlike the other Goa'uld System Lords and his peers, Khnum has never held a high profile, and this has allowed the Goa'uld to remain in the shadow of the greatest kings. While coming to Earth in the wake of Ra, Khnum has decided to limit its sphere of influence in a few locations on the planet, from which it is transported using a pyramid ship, thousands of people without arousing the attention of the Goa'uld its rivals. For nearly a millennium, the Goa'uld after transport through small shuttles whole families in his stellar domain with the aim of making them work in the mines active Naquadah and Trinium. Abandoned the Earth after the expulsion of Ra, Khnum made its return on the planet Avaris that became the capital of his empire stellar. Fortified and wiped off the star maps, Naqada became the center of political goa'uld Khnum where he built a almost exact copy of the mother of Ra as his residence. For over 2000 years the planet was under the full control of the Goa'uld while the world population grew slowly. Despite minor disputes, Khnum never became the subject of bloody wars until his rule was not absorbed in the war broke out unexpectedly to fill the power vacuum caused by the death of Ra by the Tau'ri. Fearing to be killed, Khnum gave much of his teritory to the System Lord Apophis and his enemy Heru'ur. Remained on the sidelines, Khnum witnessed the destruction of Heru'ur first, and then the same Apophis at the hands of replicators. Partially regained its lost territory, Khnum had immediately after bowing to a new emerging goa'uld which forced him back to a forced allegiance. The last few years saw a gradual disintegration of the empire of the same Khnum, who had to seek asylum in his own lord Anubis, when a riot on the planet Arteng, forced him to flee. The nursery, however, was short-lived because the unexpected outlet Dakara from the Jaffa rebels, forced again to flee the Goa'uld. Looking for a safe place, Khnum arrived at the planet harset where he decided to join a group of Goa'uld who still believed possible the restoration of the empire. For a few years, Khnum drive even if not on the small armies Jaffa sent on the planets Amarna, Piramess and Leonops. Thanks to information from the database of the commando stargate spotted a planet where a secret base to create safer and he started the building bringing it in some of the last of the System Lords. The attack and the collapse of Khnum harset forced to carry the new outpost at the last Goa'uld queens still alive and fruitful. This act of selflessness was recognized by the survivors, who named him Supreme System Lord. After having taken refuge on the planet Kom Ombo, Khnum immediately began a broad campaign of disinformation to conceal the place where he had led the last survivors Goa'uld. He sent numerous false reports confusing information on him and on the possible location of the planet Kom Ombo. To avoid being tracked by the same network stargate, the Chappa'ai removed from the surface of the planet and placed it inside his flagship renamed "Enneade". At the edge of it went to the head of an army fighting in the orbit of the planet Pen Lai, once controlled by Lord Yu, and located in a very strategic area of the galaxy. Scontratosi with some teams SGC arrived to protect the population, Khnum was able to cut out the Tau'ri and conquer the planet again. After making prisoners teams land, Khnum began an extensive program of agricultural and repopulation of the planet using local mythology and placing a Goa'uld as governor. Following an offensive Tau'ri managed temporarily to hunt again the Goa'uld from the planet, but part of the population in open revolt overthrew the rulers who came to power after the fall of the Goa'uld, restoring the rule again on goa'uld 'entire planet. The re-conquest of the planet Pen Lai by the Goa'uld, I note later took a important for the history of the galaxy. For the first time Tau'ri and Free Jaffa Nation could not do nothing against the will of the people to be ruled by the Goa'uld, and this pushed the same Khnum to a wide campaign to recapture the lost Jade Empire. Within a few years, and several attempts, they fell again under the control of the Goa'uld planets Ulan Tze and Shengyu, once controlled by the System Lord Yu Huang ShangTi. However, the reconquest of the capital planet of the deceased System Lord, fù the event that caused the collapse of Tau'ri and the retreat from the entire sector. In less than a month the entire galactic sector Xin was abandoned and Jade was again restored under the control of Goa'uld. While maintaining a general check on the planets soon recaptured, Khnum placed on the throne of each of them, the survivors of the court of Lord Yu, and in particular some of his "children." The latter after an initial period of cooperation, soon began to fight each other and end up killing yourself. Among them emerged the Goa'uld Qiang, the last survivor who in the meantime had gathered under his control almost all the planets in the domain of his late father. At the head f a small fleet, Qiang declared himself Lord of the system, the inability of Khnum strong to stop his ascent. The continuous failure in the fight against the Tau'ri and Free Jaffa Nation heavily cracked the trust of other System Lords in the same Khnum. Many of them began to take advantage of the situation to increase their influence politically, that in the military. An alliance between Qiang and Zeus brought further chaos in the whole empire forcing Khnum to act on too many fronts. With the division of resources, Khnum was attacked and defeated by the entire Council of the System Lords after the incident took place at the new station in the system Hasara. With a single Ha'tak and a few tens of Jaffa, Khnum was stripped of the rank of System Lord and relegated to Avaris on the planet for several years before that further unrest him back among the circle of the System Lords. Although deprived of the leadership of the company goa'uld, Khnum continued to exert its influence, especially with the other System Lords were able to achieve significant benefits by drawing on common resources allocated by each System Lord. 3000 A.D. In the year 3000 AD, the unexpected disappearance of the Tau'ri years ago, gave the Goa'uld the ability to focus more firmly to the reconquest of the empire began a series of military campaigns to undermine and destroy the nation still Jaffa very powerful and feared in the galaxy. The Supreme System Lord was concentrated in numerous attacks that destroyed tired and a growing number of ha'tak enemies until the Goa'uld himself was not able to surround the fleet near the Jaffa planet Dakara. The battle saw 30 clash against the Goa'uld ha'tak only a dozen of those Jaffa still remained intact or less damaged. With an encirclement maneuver, Khnum pressed against the fleet bombarding the planet relentlessly until all the ships were blown to pieces. Despite the loss of the fleet, the Nation Jaffa decided to stand stoically while many assault troops descended on the surface of the planet invading almost simultaneously in several places. One after the other cities on the planet were conquered and destroyed, the population massacred a large majority and that spared immediately deported to the mines or shipyards Goa'uld scattered throughout the galaxy. the fall of the Jaffa resistance marked the rebirth of real Goa'uld Empire. But the happiness was short-lived, almost immediately the various System Lords began again to quarrel among themselves over the division of spoils, favoring the rise to power of a minor Goa'uld named Satra and its ally Janus. The first failed after a fierce war and violence, to defeat the forces of the same exhausted Khnum and other System Lords. While remaining in power, Khnum continued to fight the same Satra on several occasions wearing out his strength. In the years following the conflict between Satra Khnum and reached its peak and the queen of fifty strong ha'tak at his disposal, he attacked the hated rival Khnum on his planet. Believing in the trap, Satra came down on the surface of the planet in order to lead his troops to capture the rival leaving the fleet in orbit. Taken trap, Khnum blew up the sun in the solar system, destroying the fleet of Goa'uld and killing her, after this victory, the territories of Satra scores were also among the System Lords. Pegasus Galaxy Reestablished his power among the circle of the System Lords, Khnum decided to contact the Pegasus galaxy with the aim to know the status of the expansion Goa'uld in the galaxy pegasus to take full control. Unfortunately for Khnum, much of the galaxy pegasus was still under the control Wraith who had managed at least in part to defeat the Goa'uld various joints in the galaxy, and that there had established a number of bases and outposts secrets. Coupling through a Shu'tak sent by the pegasus galaxy, Khnum was immediately aware of the need to change your approach so that you can win the fearsome enemy. A board of its new flagship, the Lord of the system carried out a series of attacks that severely weakened the various factions Wraith thus giving time to the various System Lords of the galaxy, to regroup and attack numerous outposts Wraith, especially those of cloning scattered on numerous planets . Unexpectedly, however, the Goa'uld came into contact with the city of Atlantis returned in the same galaxy pegasus and positioned on an ocean planet. In an attempt to obtain the information, the Goa'uld activated the self-destruct sequence, which was blocked by the occurrence of one of the inhabitants of the planet Abydos, ascended centuries before. Signed a pact with the ascended, had access to information managing to inflict a series of serious defeats. Sure you have eliminated the threat Wraith, Khnum left the galaxy pegasus after only 200 years of falling into the Milky Way. The return in the Milky Way, however, was canceled when her unexpectedly Shu'tak exploded in orbit above the planet in which he resided. Without transportation, inter-galactic Goa'uld had to get stuck for a few weeks before one of Shu'tak were completely repaired. Again forced to fight with a faction of surviving wraith, Khnum was stuck in the galaxy further when the entire Goa'uld fleet was wiped out by the destruction of a planet by the same Vanir, who unexpectedly had followed the course of events. No more almost spaceships, Khnum and the few Jaffa his entourage decided to take refuge on a planet on the outer boundary of the galaxy and start the construction of a new spaceship Shu'tak. For months Khnum continued building carrying through its construction using the population of a planet already visited by the Wraith. With the false promise to eliminate the Wraith threat, Khnum took control of the planet completely beginning the construction of a vast metropolis in which technology go'auld was used as a "pear of the Gods. In the following months, the Lord of the system was able to complete one of the intergalactic vessels to succeed him but did not use as many hive ships came into the orbit of the planet. The attack was a surprise to the same Khnum who barely managed to move into hyperspace again saving the last ship with iperdrive intergalactic. Dejected and defeated, the Goa'uld sailed to the Milky Way with the promise to come back and finally exterminate the hated Wraith. Khnum's departure marks a turning point of the Goa'uld presence in the Pegasus galaxy. The decline of the System Lord The return of Khnum in the Milky Way was one of the saddest sights for the Goa'uld and in particular for the System Lord. Much of his empire invaded by rivals and partly in the hands of underlord capricious, soon the Goa'uld had to face more internal rebellions which weakened the already shaky power of the Lord of the System. lost much of its fleet, Khnum decided to abandon most of its territories to focus on a few safe and planets where to focus his attention and his power. While retaining the rank of System Lord, two thirds of the Goa'uld abandoned its domain and divided among its various underlord forcing them to fight each other for ultimate supremacy. This strategy gave the Goa'uld time to rebuild their fleets and troops and to crown again laid siege to the planet Dakara, meanwhile back again under the control of rebel Jaffa. following the re-conquest and the extermination of the last shol'vah, Khnum was aware of the existence of the queen Egeria believed dead. In subsequent years, the Goa'uld sent dozens of explorers and hunters with the aim to find the planet where the Queen was staying Tok'ra and kill her. survived numerous assassination attempts both privately and in public, Khnum finally tracked down the hated enemy only to be stopped by one of ancient. Once again forced a compromise to save the species from extinction Goa'uld, Khnum was exiled on the planet Ombos while maintaining their rank Mithology Khnum (/kəˈnuːm/; also spelled Khnemu) was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile River. Since the annual flooding of the Nile brought with it silt and clay, and its water brought life to its surroundings, he was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children, which he made at a potter's wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers' wombs. He later was described as having moulded the other deities, and he had the titles Divine Potter and Lord of created things from himself. Khnum is the third aspect of Ra. He is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. The worship of Khnum centered on two principal riverside sites, Elephantine Island and Esna, which were regarded as sacred sites. At Elephantine, he was worshipped alongside Anuket and Satis as the guardian of the source of the Nile River. His significance led to early theophoric names of him, for children, such as Khnum-Khufwy – Khnum is my Protector, the full name of Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid.Khnum has also been related to the deity Min. Episode: *Fallen *Prisoners Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's